the_crimson_sagafandomcom-20200215-history
The Crimson Saga Wiki
Summary In a town called Haysville, California, a teenage boy name Sean Allen is attacked and bitten by a Werewolf and gains supernatural wolf-like abilities. As a werewolf, Sean tries to protect the people he loves and cares about when enemies, such as werewolf-hunters and dangerous other supernatural creatures, including Were-Creatures, come to town, bringing nothing but hell and chaos along with them, and it is up to Sean and his friends and allies to stop them all. Genres Action, Drama, Fantasy, Horror, Romance and Thriller Music by James Newton Howard Soundtrack songs "Monster" by Imagine Dragons "Come With Me Now" by Kongos "Depraved" by Anberlin "Pompeii" by "Bastille" "Team" by "Lorde" "Midnight City" by "M83" "Wake Me Up" by "Avicii" "Coming of Age" by "Foster the People" "How to Save a Life" by "The Fray" "Said All I Need" by "One Republic" "East Jesus Nowhere" by "Green Day" "Tongue Tied" by "Grouplove" "Sleepyhead" by "Passion Pit" "Bleed" by "Hot Chelle Rae" "Out of the Blue" by "Julian Casablances" "Come Over" by "Kenny Chesney" "Love Somebody" by "Maroon 5" "Let's Go" by "Matt and Kim" "Sleeping With a Friend" by "Neon Trees" "Starships" by "Nicki Minaj" "Can't Fight This Feeling" by "REO Speedwagon" "Losing Your Memory" by "Ryan Star" "The Weight of Us" by "SandersBohlke" "This Love" by "The Script" "Ghost" by "Sir Sly" "Try, Try, Try" by "The Smashing Pumpkins" "Please and Thank You" by "Wildtcat! Wildcat" "How to Make Your Heart Hollow" by "Sparks the Rescue" "With or Without You" by "U2" "Sink Into Me" by "Taking Back Sunday" "All You Wanted" by "Sounds Under Radio" Main characters *'Nick Jonas' as Sean Allen *'Zac Efron' as Jason Hale *'Aimee Teegarden' as Alyson Stark *'Dylan O'Brien' as Joey Miller *'Romeo Miller' as Greg Gibson *'Emma Watson' as Halle Martin *'Kiersley Clemons' as Zoe Bennett *'Lucy Hale' as Karen Valmer *'Danielle Campbell' as Elena Hale *'Keke Palmer' as Kiera Gibson *'Halston Sage' as Jenna Roberts *'Miles Teller' as Neal Forbes *'Arden Cho' as Kira Young *'Brenton Thwaites' as Elliot Salvador Recurring characters Melissa Ponzio as Maria Allen Joe Flanigan as Sheriff Jeff Miller Jeffrey Pierce as Roger Allen J.R. Bourne as Chris Stark Allen Payne as Ron Gibson RZA as Dylan Ross Adam Brody as Ian Hale Jill Wagner as Kate Stark Aaron Yoo as Han Young Donnie Wahlberg as Agent Ben Carson Kim Raver as Mira Stark Michael Hogan as Gerard Stark Species Human Werewolf Witch Fairy Werecougar Werepanther Medium Werejaguar Wereleopard Kitsune Wendigo Berserker Werecat Weretiger Malach Ghost Rugaru Phoenix Season One Episode 1: Pilot: In Haysville, California, average seventeen-year-old Sean Allen (Nick Jonas) sneaks out with his childhood best-friends Joey Miller (Dylan O’Brien) and Greg Garnes (Romeo Miller) on a school night into the caves underneath Haysville. He is attacked and bitten by a Werewolf, and later gains special abilities. He encounters Jason Hale (Zac Efron), a born full-blood werewolf Alpha who is on the run from a band of highly skilled werewolf-hunters. Episode 2: Adjusting: Sean tries to woo his love crush, Alysa Stark (Aimee Teegarden), who’s father, Chris Stark (JR Bourne), is a professional werewolf hunter, while trying to adjust to his werewolf powers and turns to Jason for help. During a football game, Sean is nearly exposed when getting into a tense fight with Peter Forbes (Miles Teller), the high school bully and football quarterback whom Joey competes in winning over Halle Martin (Emma Watson), childhood best-friend of Alysa and Kiera (Keke Palmer), Greg’s sister. Episode 3: Tough Love: Sean is excited for his first date with Alysa, and when things go well on a double date with Greg and his girlfriend, Jenna Roberts (Halston Sage), and they decide to invite a heartbroken Halle, Peter shows up and things lead to a devastating fight and break up. Episode 4: Family Dinner: A mysterious animal attack occurs, putting Tom Miller (Joe Flanigan), Joey's father and the town’s sheriff, on high alert. Meanwhile, Kate Stark (Jill Wagner), Alysa’s aunt and Chris’s sister, arrives in town and Jason is captured while pursuing an Alpha werewolf. Sean, convinced the Starks have taken Jason, agrees to have dinner with Alysa and her family, in order to find out Jason’s whereabouts. Episode 5: School Night: Sean, Joey, Greg and Jenna, who is aware of Sean being a werewolf, risks their lives to find and rescue Jason, who is tortured and interrogated by Kate. But things get dangerous when the Alpha werewolf intervenes and tries to get to Sean and Jason. Episode 6: Uncontrolled: With the upcoming full moon, Sean starts behaving differently and puts Joey, Greg, Jenna and Alysa in jeopardy. Kiera unexpectedly gets involved and everything leads to an unexpected outcome. Jason helps Sean regain control and reveals his dark secret that involves his family and the Starks. Episode 7: Warning Death: Jason is confronted by his impulsive murderous uncle, Ian Hale (Adam Brody), who is the alpha werewolf and responsible for biting Sean. While Sean tries to make things up with Greg for nearly hurting Kiera, he is approached by Ian, who horribly demonstrates his way of forcing those that he always get what he desires. Episode 8: Secrets: Sean scrambles to protect the people he loves from Ian, including his mother Susan Allen (Melissa Ponzio), a nurse at Haysville Hospital, and Alysa who learns the truth about her family being werewolf hunter and suspects Sean is a werewolf as well. When out on another date with Sean, Alysa questions him, and Sean reveals the truth when determined to protect the girl he loves from Ian. Episode 9: Party Night: Sean takes Alysa, Halle, Joey, Greg and Jenna to his family’s cabin house in order to keep them safe and far from Fredrick, who comes up with a different plan in motion by throwing a party and invites Susan. Meanwhile, Sheriff Miller is getting closer to solving the mystery behind Jason’s family. Episode 10: Code Breaker: In the season one finale, Ian takes Joey and the others hostage to force Sean in joining his pack and Halle’s life is put in a near-death situation. Kate enlists Alysa to help her track down and kill Jason and Ian, but Alysa refuses to kill the boy she deeply loves. When interrogating Joey and Greg, Chris learns the truth behind the Hale family massacre and confronts Kate. Ian takes his vengeance on Kate and engages a final battle with Sean and Jason, and everything leads to a horrifying and romantic end. Season Two Episode 1: The Return: As Sean and his fiends try to continue living their lives, Halle goes missing from the hospital and werewolves and hunters begin a search to discover not only where she is, but what she has become. At the funeral of Kate Stark, the Starks are visited by hunters including Gerard Stark (Michael Hogan), Chris’s father and a professional were-hunter who seeks to avenge his daughter’s death and eliminate all werewolves and those who are allies. Episode 2: Night Out: Peter’s father, Henry Forbes, the mayor of Haysville, is gruesomely murdered by a mysterious creature the night before a full moon. While Sean, Joey and Jason attempts to hunt down and capture the creature, they encounter Jason’s old friend Elliot Salvador (Brendon Thwaites), another full-blood werewolf also hunting the creature. Meanwhile, Chris officially begins Alysa’s training and Greg’s and Kiera’s father, Ron Garnes (Allen Payne), returns to town and enlists the role as new mayor. Episode 3: Unstable: Jason, Elliot and Sean are having trouble dealing with the creature, which turns out to be a “''Werecougar”. Sean recruits Alysa, Joey, Greg, Jenna, Kiera and Zoe Bennett ('Kiersey Clemons'), their new friend, secrelty a 'Witch, for help in acquiring a journal that contains information of Werecougars, but when infiltrating the national '''Haysville Museum, the teens will get more than what they burgeoned for. Meanwhile, Jason plans to forge his own werewolf pack in order to take down his enemies once and for all. Episode 4: Alpha Pack: When Jason turns high school dropouts Keith Wright (Tristan Wilds) and Vicki Olson (Leven Rambin) into werewolves and recruits them into his pack Sean tries to stop him from creating other werewolves. Jason is convinced that Halle is the Werecougar and tries to force Sean in helping him execute her, but Sean’s refusal leads to a violent confrontation. Episode 5: My Love is Pure: With Peter being the Werecougar, Jason tries to convince Sean to help him find and capture Peter before he kills again, but Sean and Joey are more determined to help Halle find and help Peter through his transformation. Alysa is given an investigative task by her family, but when engaging an argument with them, she comes clean about her relationship with Sean. Meanwhile, Kiera slowly gets close to Keith but Greg attempts to keep her away from him, and Jason comes face-to-face with Lucas (Cam Gigandet), the murderous Alpha Werecougar. Episode 6: Concert Raid: In a fierce confrontation, Lucas reveals to Jason of a horrifying scheme of gaining his vengeance on the town that involves Peter. Out of options, Jason is forced to turn to an unlikely enemy for help. Greg learns Zoe is a Witch and Halle experiences a nightmare and learns the truth of what she is. Sean and Joey come up with a method to trap Lucas and Peter. At the same time, Alysa’s mother Mila Stark (Kim Raver) comes up with a plan of her own to take care of Sean once and for all. Episode 7: Tragedy: After a shocking incident, Chris struggles to bring himself to murder Mila, who was bitten by Jason, before the full moon. Joey discovers that the murder victims of the former high school students were involved in a horrible past prank that involves Lucas. As Sean, Kiera, Zoe, Greg and Jenna try to comfort Halle, who learns she is a Fairy; Sean attempts to comfort a devastated Alysa when she is persuaded by Gerard to avenge her mother’s death. Episode 8: Fury: Lucas takes Sean, Joey, Greg, Jenna, Zoe, Sheriff Miller and Susan hostage in an old abandon town near Haysville, where he reveals the truth of why he is seeking vengeance. Jason is captured by Peter in an attempt to rescue them and Alysa, while following Jason, is lead to the town where an ensuing battle emerges and someone is put in a life-or-death situation. Episode 9: Battlefield: Alysa continues to pursue her vendetta against Jason and his pack, and Keith and Vicki decide to make their own decision that puts their lives at risk, including Kiera. Sean recklessly pursues Lucas and Peter to rescue a hostage Jenna, and someone is killed in a violent confrontation. An unexpected ambush leads Lucas into a trap set by Gerard and Chris finally learns the truth of what Gerard truly seeks other than vengeance. Episode 10: My Pack: In the season two finale, everyone including a heartbroken Greg is devastated of Jenna’s death. After laying Jenna to rest, Sean, Joey, Kiera and Zoe tries to comfort Greg, but he isn't ready to forget and forgive Sean. With Lucas dead, Sean races to uncover Geard‘s master plan that involves Peter, but Jason plots to take Gerard down using his own methods. When realizing Gerard is the true enemy, everything leads to violence and devastation. Finally, Sean and Alysa come to a decision about their relationship and Peter makes a promising vow to Halle that resumes their relationship. Elsewhere, Jason, Elliot and Ian learn of a new threat in town, and Vicki has a terrifying encounter with this threat. Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse